Every Other Weekend
by CanadianBrunette619
Summary: Based on the song by Reba and Kenny Chesney. What happens over the weekend when a divorced couple meet a parking lot to extange their children? ONESHOT. John Cena/OC


**Every Other Weekend**

**I was inspired by the song and the music video. I recomend listening to the song...its beautiful AND you'll notice two former actors from the TV show Reba. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything. **

* * *

_Every other Friday  
It's toys and clothes in backpacks  
Is everybody in okay  
Let's go see dad  
Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot  
Half the hugs and kisses there are always sad  
We trade a couple words and looks  
And kids again  
Every other weekend_

Carrie Johnson (formally Cena) looked in the rear view mirror as pulled into the same old parking lot that John and Carrie finally made the decision to separate and decided to share custody of their two children, Natalie and Michael.

Natalie was the oldest at ten and was the feminine version of her father, but had Carrie's bright green eyes and Michael was five and looked EXACTLY like his father and had the same bright blue eyes like John.

"Mommy I see him!" Michael exclaimed happily as he looked at his father who was leaning up against his silver Ford Escape.

Carrie smiled softly as she stopped the black mini-van and turned off the ignition. She turned around to find Natalie helping the eager little boy out of his car seat.

_Every other weekend  
Very few exceptions  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms  
It's movies on the sofa  
Grilled cheese and cut the crust off  
But "That's not the way mom makes it, daddy" breaks my heart  
I miss everything we used to have with her again  
Every other weekend_

Michael opened the door and hopped out of the car. "Daddy!" he exclaimed as he ran into his father's arms.

John laughed and picked up the little boy. "Hey buddy," he greeted as he hugged Michael tightly.

Natalie got out of the car next and ran up to John. "Hey daddy," she said with a smile.

"Hey Nattie," John said putting Michael down and pulling Natalie into a hug.

Natalie smiled and hugged her father tightly. "Hi Daddy," she said looking up at him.

Carrie took a deep breath as she took out the backpacks, toys, and blankets out of the trunk. She closed the trunk and made her way over to her ex-husband and kids.

"Hey John," Carrie said with a small smile.

"Hey Carrie," John said with his grin, that Carrie fell for many years ago but it did nothing to her now.

Carrie looked at him as she handed over the bags to John who placed them in the trunk.

_I can't tell her I love her  
I can't tell him I love him  
Cause there's too many questions and ears in the car  
So, I don't tell him I miss him  
I don't tell her I need her  
She's over me that's where we are  
He's over me that's where we are  
We're as close as we might ever be again  
Every other weekend_

"What are you doing this weekend?" Carrie asked John as he loaded up the trunk.

"My parents invited us to dinner and then I'm taking them to the house show tomorrow night." John said as he closed the trunk and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Cool that sounds fun," Carrie said with a small smile, disappointed that he didn't ask her to tag along but knew that was never going to happen.

Taking a minute to compose herself, she looked at the two children and crouched down. "Alright you two, give me a hug." She said opening her arms as Natalie and Michael walked into their mother's arms.

Carrie inhaled the sweet smell of Natalie's strawberry shampoo and kissed the blonde on the forehead. "Have fun," she said to her daughter, looking into the green eyes she had shared with the ten year old.

"I will, love you Mama." Natalie said smiling again before walking to John's car and getting in.

Carrie smiled and looked at Michael. "Have fun this weekend baby," she said quietly ruffling the little boy's brown hair.

Michael nodded and hugged his mother one last time. "Bye Mama," he said.

Carrie stood up as she watched John help Michael into his car seat. She waved one last time to the kids. "I love you guys." She mouthed to them.

John sighed and looked at Carrie. "See you Sunday," he said.

Carrie nodded and waved. "Alright and good luck if you have a match," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," John said with a grin.

With that the former married couple went their separate ways for the weekend.

_Every other Saturday  
First thing in the morning  
I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away  
I know why but I don't know why  
We ever let this happen  
Fallin' for forever was a big mistake  
There's so much not to do and all day not do it in  
Every other weekend_

Carrie padded into the family room bear foot and turned on the TV. She hated being in the house alone when the kids were gone but she smiled at the thought of Natalie and Michael fighting over the remote while John fought for the rights to watch football or baseball.

_  
__Every other Sunday  
I empty out my backseat  
While my children hug their mother in the parking lot  
We don't touch; we don't talk much  
Maybe goodbye to each other  
as she drives away with every piece of heart I've got  
I re-convince myself we did the right thing  
every other weekend_

Sunday came, and Carrie finally pulled up to the meeting spot. The kids were already waiting by John's car while John emptied out the trunk and placed their bags on the ground.

Carrie turned off the car and got out. "Hey guys," she greeted them as she opened her arms.

Michael looked up and smiled brightly. "Mommy!" he exclaimed running into his mother's arms.

Carrie lifted up the little boy and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey baby, did you have fun?" she asked.

"Uh huh," Michael said nodding his head.

Carrie smiled and looked down at Natalie. "And how about you Nattie did you have fun?" she asked the ten year old.

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

_Yeah, for fifteen minutes,  
we're a family again, God, I wish that he was still with me again  
every other weekend_

John helped Carrie put the bags in the car and hugged the kids one last time. And for those fifteen minutes, Carrie, John, Natalie, and Michael were a family again but the family had to go their separate ways again.

* * *

**I had tears in my eyes while writing this! But I hope you guys all enjoyed it and please listen to the song while reading it; you'll understand why my eyes started to well up.**

**PS: Look out for my next story, He Loves Her, She Hates Him. It's a Kennedy/OC look for it in the fall….or soon.**

**Also if you guys want to give me idea's for stories, that would be great!**

**AND….**

**John Cena and Batista as Tag Team Champion…oh lord what's going to happen at Summerslam?**

**Peace, Love, and Cheerios,**

**Hayley.**


End file.
